


You were always on my mind

by Blodeuwedd



Series: 30 Fics for 30 years [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd





	You were always on my mind

“How the fuck did I let you convince me to come to a fucking karaoke bar?” Mickey moaned in protest, following Ian into a large bar with way too much neon lights, a stage and a karaoke machine. He scowled. It was going to be a long night.

“I told you I wouldn’t fuck you for a month if you didn’t.”

“Oh, yeah, that was how. Why do you always use the sex card on me?”

“Because it works?” It was an afirmation more than a question and Mickey didn’t even try to deny it. He just hoped the bar served enough liquor.

Three hours and a very large quantity of alcohol later, Mickey was actually enjoying himself, letting his body sway with the music and applauding and whistling loudly after each singer. Ian seemed to be enjoying as well, although he wasn’t drinking. Every so often he’d look at Mickey and smile fondly. One of times he’d looked so cute that Mickey hadn’t resisted and had grabbed his face between his hands and kissed him deeply. A part of him told him that he shouldn’t do it and that it was dangerous, that someone could see them together. The largest part of him, however, was too drunk to care. So he made out with his boyfriend, so what? Fuck anyone who didn’t like it! He loved Ian. L-O-V-E-D. And he didn’t care if anyone knew it. He loved this amazing, handsome, incredibly nice man, and he was damn proud of it! He felt like telling the world about it. He could shout it from rooftops, he could announce it to a room full of strangers, he could… wait. He actually  _could_  do that. He stood up and walked to the stage, slowly since the floor seemed to be moving. He talked briefly to the guy in charge of the karaoke and leaned on the stage to wait for his turn. Two songs later and it was time. He stepped onto the stage, refusing the guy’s help, and took the microfone.

“IAN GALLAGHER!” He shouted onto the microphone. Several people cringed, but he didn’t even notice them. He just saw his gorgeous redhead boyfriend grinning at him. “This one’s for you! Because I love you, you motherfucker! And I know I don’t say this shit enough and that you get upset because you’re such a fucking faggot, but guess what? I’m a faggot too! And I love you! So enjoy this.”

He signaled that he was ready and a rock melody started playing. Mickey brought the microphone to his mouth and started to sing.

_“Maybe I didn’t treat you_

_Quite as good as I should have_

_Maybe I didn’t love you_

_Quite as often as I could have_

_Little things I should have said and done_

_I just never took the time_

_You were always on my mind_

_You were…_ whoa!”

Ian was standing beside him and had grabbed the microphone from his hand. “Thank you, ladies and gentleman”, he said, then put the microphone aside. “That was lovely”, he whispered, and gave Mickey a soft kiss, to the delight of the people on the bar, who wolf-whistled. “But now let’s go.” He helped Mickey out of the stage and Mickey protested. “Why, was it bad?”

“No, not at all. In fact, I can’t wait until you see the video my friend was recording on Youtube!”


End file.
